Secret Night
by yukiyosaki
Summary: (KentoxGoushi) Warning: R-18/YAOI. THRIVE terpaksa menginap di sebuah penginapa tua di sebuah pegunungan terpencil. Kemudian hal-hal tak terduga terjadi.


"Waaaaaaaah penginapannya klasik sekali!" seru Yuuta.

"Lebih tepatnya penginapan tua," sambung Goushi.

"Kenapa kita harus menginap di sini sih?" Kento tampak tak senang karena begitu masuk lobi dirinya langsung disambut langit-langit penuh sarang laba-laba. Itu artinya banyak serangga yang ia benci.

Hari ini _THRIVE_ melakukan pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah di daerah pegunungan dan penginapan ini adalah satu-satunya tempat menginap terdekat. Terpaksa malam ini mereka bermalam disini.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong yang gelap mencari-cari kamar mereka. Bangunan kayu ini tampak telah berumur dengan gaya klasik Jepang. Sepertinya tak ada orang lain yang menginap disini, ujar mereka.

"AAAARGHH..." Yuuta mendadak berteriak.

Serta merta Goushi bersembunyi dibalik Kento. "A-ada apa?" Ekspresinya tak dapat menyembunyikan ketakutan. Semua orang tau Goushi sangat penakut.

"Aku lupa kunci kamar kita ketinggalan di meja resepsionis..." Ia tersenyum bodoh.

"Bodoh, bikin kaget saja! Cepat ambil sana!" gerutu laki-laki berambut gelap.

Kento terkekeh. Seketika Goushi tersadar dan melepaskan pegangannya dari laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Diam kau!"

"Aku akan melindungimu. Jangan khawatir, Tuan Putri," ledeknya. Ia tau Goushi makin kesal.

"Grrr sialan."

Tak lama kemudian Yuuta datang menyongsong mereka dan memberikan kunci kamar masing-masing.

"Kenken, kamarmu nomor 12, Gouchin nomor 13, dan aku 14."

"Eehh? Kenapa aku dapat nomer 13?" protes Goushi sesuai dugaan.

"Sudahlah Gouchin, jangan percaya takhayul. Mari kita beristirahat~ Sampai besok!" Yuuta terlebih dahulu masuk ke kamarnya sambil tersenyum jahil. Sudah jelas ia melakukan ini dengan sengaja.

"H-hei... Aizome..."

"Hoaaahm... aku lelah sekali. Selamat istirahat!"

Hanya tersisa Goushi sendirian berdiri di lorong. Ia merasakan firasat yang tak enak dengan tempat ini dan bergegas masuk ke kamar.

Sebenarnya kamar penginapan ini tak begitu buruk. Barang-barang dan tempat tidur tertata rapi, beberapa lukisan dinding bernilai seni terpajang teratur, samar-samar tercium pengharum aromaterapi yang membuat rileks. Namun Goushi sama sekali tak rileks. Sambil meringkuk di balik selimut ia terus membayangkan seseorang... atau sesuatu yang lain berada di ruangan ini. Mengawasinya. Lebih buruknya lagi ia tak berani beranjak selangkah pun termasuk kamar mandi meski sudah tak tahan lagi rasanya.

Kento mengamati ruangannya, memastikan tak ada seekorpun ngengat atau serangga di atas futon sebelum dirinya merebahkan diri. Sebelumnya ia telah bergelut dengan seekor laba-laba yang hinggap di kursi kayu tua. Akhirnya binatang kecil itu berhasil dikalahkannya. Serangga sungguh menjengkelkan, pikirnya.

Baru saja ia merebahkan diri, seseorang mengetuk pintu. Kento nyaris jantungan karena terkejut. Ketika membuka pintu, sosok yang ia kenal berdiri disana dengan tegang.

"Huh? Ada apa Goushi?"

"Ee... aku mau numpang ke kamar mandi... kloset di kamarku rusak."

"Oh.. masuklah."

Selama Goushi berada di kamar mandi, Kento masih sibuk memeriksa futonnya. Ia takut musuh terbesarnya ternyata bersembunyi dibalik selembar kasur itu. Goushi keluar dari kamar mandi beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kau... belum tidur?" tanya Kento.

"Tak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa? Ada hantu yang menggodamu?" Ledek Kento.

"A-apa?"

"Aku berani bertaruh kau bahkan tak berani pergi ke kamar mandi makanya kau numpang kencing disini kan?" Kento makin menyudutkannya.

"Huh? Apa katamu? M-mana mungkin..."

"Goushi, seorang pria sejati tak takut hantu. Jika kau laki-laki maka hadapilah."

Goushi makin geram. Ia menyesal datang kemari.

Tiba-tiba seekor kecoa lewat di hadapan mereka. Serta merta Kento menjerit histeris dan melompat ke arah Goushi.

"H-hei lepaskan! Bodoh!" Goushi berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh tinggi itu.

"Goushi, selamatkan aku dari makhluk menjijikan itu!"

Goushi malah menyeringai. "Pria sejati tak takut kecoa."

"Sialan kau!" Kento terus memohon sampai hampir menangis. "cepat singkirkan makhluk jelek itu..."

Ya, Goushi tak terkejut lagi melihat tingkah salah seorang rekannya yang terkenal playboy dan penuh kharisma ini takluk di hadapan seekor kecoa.

"Tsk." Pada akhirnya Goushi mengambil sebilah sapu dan menyingkirkan kecoa itu keluar.

"Apa dia sudah pergi?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah... _t-thanks_." Tiba-tiba Kento merasa malu. "Hei... bagaimana kalau kita tidur bersama?" usulnya.

"Huh?"

Sebenarnya Goushi tak keberatan. Mereka bisa saling menjaga satu sama lain dari ancaman kecoa yang ditakuti Kento dan hantu yang membuat Goushi uring-uringan.

"Apa boleh buat..."

Goushi menggelar selembar futon di samping laki-laki itu.

"Jangan macam-macam kau selama aku tidur."

"Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang tak terlupakan," Kento meledek.

"Diam. Aku ngantuk." Goushi menarik selimutnya.

"Baiklah, selamat malam. Sekedar info untukmu, dulu pernah terjadi pembunuhan di penginapan ini namun jasad korbannya belum ditemukan. Mungkin tertanam di salah satu... OUCHH!" sebuah tendangan menyentak perutnya.

"Diam atau kau yang akan mati jadi arwah gentayangan." Goushi mengancam dengan tatapan mautnya.

Di tengah malam yang sunyi, Kento merasakan sesuatu menindih tubuhnya. Ia terjaga dan terkejut mendapati Goushi tertidur di atasnya sambil mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat. Sesekali ia mengigau tak jelas, seperti tengah bermimpi buruk.

"Hei... Goushi..."

Kento berusaha menyingkirkannya namun semakin menatap wajah pulas itu, rasanya ada perasaan aneh terjadi.

Sesuatu berdebar keras di dalam dadanya. Goushi sungguh manis saat terlelap diam seperti ini. Ada semacam dorongan kuat yang membangkitkan insting kelelakiannya. Dan makhluk di hadapannya saat ini sungguh tanpa perlawanan. Sesuatu yang tak diharapkan bisa saja terjadi jika Kento tak mengekang dirinya.

"Goushi, bangunlah atau jangan salahkan aku jika sesuatu terjadi padamu."

"Hngh..." Ia hanya mengerang pelan.

"Baiklah... kuanggap kau setuju."

Kento membenamkan wajahnya ke lekuk leher laki-laki itu. Sebuah gigitan kecil membuat Kento mengerang pelan. Sebelah tangan miliknya menjelajahi lekukan lain di balik sweater tipis Goushi. Seakan merespon sentuhan, Goushi menggeliat pelan. Kento tak berhenti sampai disitu namun Goushi tiba-tiba terjaga.

"Hei... Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ia mendorong tubuh di atasnya.

"E-eh?..." Kento terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selagi aku tidur?"

"Hanya... sedikit... uhm..."

"Dasar mesum!"

"Kau duluan yang mendekatiku, bagaimana bisa aku tahan tak menyentuhmu?"

"Huh? Jadi kau mau bilang ini salahku?"

"Tidak.. bukan begitu maksudku... Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku tak akan menyentuhmu lagi," Kento tak ingin berdebat lebih jauh.

"Sudahlah..." Respon Goushi di luar dugaannya.

Ia tak menduga Goushi akan memaafkannya begitu saja.

"Eh?"

"Apa?"

"Tak apa..."

"Goushi... apa kau tak menyukaiku?" Ia berkata lagi.

"Huh? Apa?"

"Bukankah kita berpacaran?"

"Apa... "

"Apa kau tak menyukai saat kusentuh?"

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya..." Goushi kebingungan dihujani pertanyaan.

"Aku hanya merasa... seperti bertepuk sebelah tangan padamu..." uangkap Kento lirih.

"Hei, Aizome..." Goushi menatap iris laki-laki itu. "Aku memang tak pernah mengatakan menyukaimu."

"Ehm ya..." kata-kata Kento tertahan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membungkamnya.

"Aku... aku tak bisa mengatakannya."

"Mengatakan apa?"

Goushi mengepalkan jemari, menandakan sebuah kegelisan.

"Tsk. Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Jika aku tak menyukaimu untuk apa kita berpacaran?"

"Eh? Kau sungguh membuatku bingung... Jadi kau menyukaiku atau tidak?"

"Apa masih kurang jelas?"

"Ya, jika kau tak mengatakannya maka aku tak akan menger..."

Goushi membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Kento seperti terkunci tak dapat bergerak, bahkan setelah beberapa saat Goushi melepaskan bibir mereka.

"Kau..." Laki-laki bersurai biru masih tak percaya pada hal yang barusan ia alami.

"Dan aku tak pernah berkata tak menyukainya saat kau menyentuhku," Goushi membuang tatapan, menyembunyikan segurat rona merah di wajahnya.

Kento memalingkan wajah merah itu kearahnya. Selekuk senyum di wajah sumringahnya membuat Goushi semakin merona.

"Goushi... itu artinya kau menyukainya, bukan?" Senyumnya terlihat serupa seringai.

"Menyukai... apa?" Seringai itu seperti menyirat sesuatu, menyudutkannya.

"Menyukai ini..."

Goushi terdorong ke belakang saat laki-laki di hadapannya menyongsong dengan bertubi ciuman. Dalam dan penuh gairah.

"Goushi, I love you."

Laki-laki yang lain tak menjawab. Hanya membalasnya dengan seraut merah muda khasnya. Itu membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Kento menyukai saat laki-laki bersurai gelap itu tersipu. Biasanya Goushi akan membuang tatapnya jauh dari titik temu iris mereka. Kemudian Kento memalingkan wajah itu kembali ke hadapan pelupuknya, mengunci kedua iris gelap itu lekat-lekat, kemudian mencumbu bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Aizo... me..." Erang laki-laki bermanik gelap setengah tertahan ketika sesuatu yang basah merayapi leher, kemudian turun perlahan menjelajahi lekuk di balik kemeja. Sesekali ia merasakan deret gigitan tajam menancap di permukaan kulit pucat porselennya.

Kento semakin tergugah mendengar erang dan desah lirih tiap kali jemarinya bermain di balik resleting celana Goushi.

"Aizome... hentikan... Kau membuatku... uh..." Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Si surai biru berhasil melepas celana yang ia kenakan.

"Hmh? Aku tak akan menahan diri lagi." Sepasang lazuardi berkilat seolah hendak melahap sosok tanpa perlawanan di hadapannya.

"Goushi, apakah sakit?" tanya Kento.

"Tak apa... lakukanlah..." Goushi memejamkan mata, merasakan kulit polos mereka saling bersentuhan, lembab oleh bulir keringat.

Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat futon ketika ia merasakan Kento mulai bergerak. Perlahan, menusuk ke dalam dan ke luar. Goushi melepaskan desahan-desahan erotis dari mulutnya tanpa sadar.

"Goushi... kau sungguh menakjubkan." Kento berbisik di telinga.

Sambil terus bergerak, lidahnya menjelajah lekuk-leluk daun telinga, sebelah tangan yang lain menjalari bagian yang sensitif di dadanya.

"Ahh... tidak... jangan disitu... a-ahh..."

Goushi merasakan sensasi aneh menjalar di sekujur tubuh. Rasanya ia menginginkan Kento untuk terus menyentuhnya... terus memainkan jemarinya di antara selangkangannya, menggelitik dengan tarian lidah di setiap inchi permukaan kulitnya... ia menginginkan Kento sepenuhnya.

"K-ken... to... aku... hampir... ughh... aaah..."

Goushi mencengkram erat rambut laki-laki di atasnya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu memuncrat kaluar dari miliknya. Tak lama kemudian Kento menyusul klimaks setelah kekasihnya.

"Goushi..." Ia terengah sambil bercucur keringat. Sementara bagian tubuh yang lain masih terasa berdegup-degup.

"Apa tadi kau memanggil nama depanku?" lanjutnya.

Sosok yang lain sama-sama terengah, memejamkan mata, masih merasakan sensasi yang tersisa.

"Huh? Benarkah?"

"Ulangi... aku ingin mendengarnya lagi..." pintanya.

"Aku bahkan tak ingat memanggil namamu," Goushi mengelak.

"Ya, tadi kau memanggil nama depanku."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya."

"Kento." Goushi menyebut nama itu.

"Ahh... sekali lagi..."

"Kento..."

"Sekali lagi..."

"Kento..."

"Uhh.. sekali lagi!"

"KENTO SI TOLOL." Goushi jadi kesal.

"Aku mencintaimu!" Kento tersenyum bahagia dan mencium sosok itu sekali lagi.

The end.

PS: *author mati, silakan tinggalkan reviewe*

*dikubur*I


End file.
